


Getting To Know You

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: The team meet up for drinks before the start of the permanent nightshift trial. Pre series one.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Susie applied her lipstick in the toilet mirror, trying not to giggle as she watched Duffy fiddling about with the little black dress she was wearing. "You hoping to pull tonight or something?" 

Duffy giggled girlishly, her cheeks almost matching her hair in colour as she blushed furiously. "No..!" 

"No c'mon! Who you got your eye on?!" Susie pressed as she watched Duffy desperately trying to stop the hem of the dress from riding up and revealing her ample bottom. 

"No-one!"

“Sure...” Susie laughed, not believing her at all.

Duffy finally finished faffing with her outfit and turned to face Susie. "What ya think?" She asked, giving a twirl.

“Gorgeous darling!” Susie grinned.

"You sure? It's not too tight?" Duffy fretted, looking down at herself. Her latest diet wasn't going very well...

“You look great!” Susie said slightly impatiently. Pushing the door open, “Come on let’s go!”

"Alright! Alright!" Duffy hurried after her new friend who headed straight to the bar.

“What are you drinking?” Susie asked Duffy as they reached the bar.

"White wine."

Susie flirted with the bar man, before ordering the wine and a vodka and coke.

"Thanks." Duffy smiled, taking the drink and heading over to the reserved tables in the corner. 

Ewart looked up from his conversation with Megan as he heard a pair of heels clicking across the floor. "You'll catch your death dressed like that!"

“She’s hoping it’s her lucky night!” Susie teased. 

Duffy went bright red and glared at her.

"You're not her father Ewart!" Megan chuckled. 

"Charlie not here yet..?" Duffy asked casually as she sat down, inadvertently giving most of the bar quite the eyeful.

“He’s been held up, should be here at eight apparently.” Ewart explained.

"Oh here's Baz." Clive waved her over.

They watched as Baz tottered over. “Hello!” She announced, as she took a seat next to Clive.

Everyone exchanged greetings and the conversation flowed around the table.

Just before eight, Megan spotted Charlie walking through the door. “Here he is!” She announced which made everyone look up.

After making a quick detour to the bar for a pint Charlie grabbed the last available chair.

Duffy was sat on the next chair. “Evening.” He smiled, greeting the table, his eyes lingering on Duffy for a moment longer than the rest.

It wasn't her face that had caught his eye though.

He thought her figure looked amazing in the dress. Taking his coat off and putting it on the back of the chair, he raised his glass to hers.

She clinked her almost empty glass against his.

“Ahh you need a drink.” He reached for his wallet. “White wine?”

"Yes please." She blushed.

Charlie thought she was cute. He turned to the others, “Anyone else need another drink?” He offered generously.

Clive, Baz and Megan held out their glasses.

Charlie looked at what they were drinking and nodded, heading to the bar.

He returned a few minutes later with a tray of drinks.

Clive cheered. “Thanks mate.” Charlie passed out the drinks, finally giving Duffy hers.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

“My pleasure.” He smiled back at her, their hands momentarily touching as she took the glass from him.

Duffy was about to reply when Baz interrupted to ask Charlie a question so she sat back in her seat, trying to listen to Susie’s conversation. 

Charlie turned to look at Baz, “Sorry, what did you say?”

"I was wondering if you'd be able to help me get acquainted with the hospital..?" Baz smiled.

“Sure,” Charlie smiled. “When’s your first shift?”

"Day after tomorrow." Baz replied.

“I’m in then, I can show you around.”

"Perfect. I'm told you're the best man for the job when it comes to the guided tour."

Baz was flirting with him, and he loved the attention. “Oh I don’t know about that...”

Duffy sighed and turned her attention back to Susie.

Susie tried to work out her exasperation. “You alright?”

"Yeh. Fancy hitting a club after this?"

Susie laughed, “Sure, the night is still young!”

Duffy grinned. 

A few minutes later they headed up to the bar again. 

Megan laughed as Ewart tutted again.

Charlie realised what Ewart was tutting about. His own eyes were wide, Duffy's figure was incredible.

A bloke at the bar had clearly also noticed and was attempting to chat her up.

Duffy looked uninterested and moved away slightly but the guy kept sidling up to her.

It was clear that she was uncomfortable but Susie was distracted by the barman.

Charlie had spotted what was going on and went up to her, standing in between her and the man. “Hey, Duffy isn’t it?”

"Yeh." Duffy smiled, hugely relieved at Charlie's interruption.

“Well you look lovely and I’d like to buy you a drink.” He was blocking the view of the other bloke, who looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly.

The other guy tapped Charlie on the shoulder. “Do you make a habit of ruining people’s chances?” 

Charlie smirked at Duffy.

The drinks arrived, Charlie paid and wrapped an arm around Duffy's shoulders. "Sorry." He shrugged and led her back over to the table. 

"Thank you so much." Duffy smiled shyly.

“Not at all,” Charlie smiled at her genuinely.

He then awkwardly removed his arm as he caught the looks on Ewart and Megan's faces.

Charlie motioned towards the guy at the bar, but he had gone. Megan’s raised eyebrows and shake of head had not!

Baz cleared her throat, attempting to regain Charlie's attention.

He took a long slurp of his beer, watching as Duffy animatedly relayed the story to Ewart. Baz coughed again.

Baz was quickly growing tired of the gossipy, giggly tones of the younger women, Susie having finally torn herself away from the barman.

“Did you see him Duffy?” Susie asked, fanning her face with her hands dramatically.

"Huh.?!"

“The barman! He gave me his phone number!”

"Oh, that's nice..." Duffy replied flatly as Charlie's attention went back to Baz.

Susie rolled her eyes, “Which club are we going to then?”

"That new club in town?"

“Yeah, I’ve heard good things!”

"Do any of you want to join us?" Duffy asked the others.

“Oh my clubbing days are over, pet!” Megan replied.

"Charlie?" Duffy asked shyly.

He’d missed the conversation, as Baz had been asking him about the department. “Sorry,” He replied. 

“She’s asking you to a club!” Ewart filled him in. 

“Oh... I...” Charlie started.

"Me and Susie are going..!" Duffy clarified awkwardly.

He looked at her and Susie. He knew he should probably say no but her big green eyes stared up at him. She was intoxicating. “Why not!?” He smiled.

"Good man Charlie!" Susie laughed.

Megan looked over at him, she obviously didn’t agree with the idea at all!

"I've heard it's quite seedy." Baz remarked.

“Let the have some fun, they’re only young!” Clive countered.

"You gunna join us Clive?" Susie asked.

“I better not...”

"Will your missus tell you off?" Duffy giggled.

He laughed, “Exactly that!”

"Anyone else?" Susie asked.

They shook their heads.

"Just make sure you're careful." Ewart commented. "I expect you to look after the girls." He added to Charlie.

“Yes Sir!” Charlie nodded playfully.

"We can look after ourselves." Susie retorted.

“I’m sure you can.” Ewart sighed, unconvinced.

"Ain't that right Duf?" Susie giggled, nudging Duffy who was staring off into space again. 

"Huh..?"

“Strong, single, independent females. We don’t need Charlie to bodyguard!”

"Um... Yeh..." Duffy agreed.

“How to make me feel welcome!?” Charlie teased.

Duffy blushed. "Ignore her."

“I’m going to tell the barman where we are going, maybe he’ll come later!?” Susie exclaimed excitedly.

Duffy giggled as the other woman ran off to the bar.

They all sat and chatted for a little while longer and then Susie returned. “Ready to make a move?”

Charlie finished his pint. "Your 'not a bodyguard' is ready..!" He laughed. 

"Just a second..!" Duffy replied, she still had half a glass of wine.

“No rush,” Charlie reminded her.

"Huh.?!" Duffy coughed as wine went up her nose as she tried to speak and drink at the same time.

He laughed, shaking his head and passing her a tissue. “I said, there’s no rush!”

"Thanks." Duffy blushed, feeling like an idiot.

Baz rolled her eyes at her.

"C'mon Duf! Hurry up!" Susie complained.

“Blimey Susie, give her a minute!” Charlie stepped in.

"Finished!" Duffy gasped moments later.

“Classy!” Baz muttered under her breath.

"Nice!" Susie laughed, clapping Duffy on the back, causing the redhead to cough.

Charlie said goodbye to the others and grabbing his coat stood up to head for the door.

Duffy and Susie were giggling as they hurried to catch him up.

“You’re so drunk!” Susie laughed, trying to keep Duffy moving in a straight line.

"No I'm not!" Duffy giggled. 

Luckily when they arrived at the club there wasn't too much of a queue so they got in quickly. They bought some drinks and found a table. 

"So what do you think to everyone?" Susie asked Charlie. "I think that Baz is a right snooty cow!"

Charlie laughed. “Everyone seems lovely.” He said diplomatically.

"You fancy her!" Susie snorted.

“What makes you say that?” Charlie asked, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her statement.

"It's obvious..!" Susie shrugged. 

"I think I'll learn a lot from Megan..." Duffy added quietly.

“I think we all will.” Charlie replied, ignoring Susie.

"Let's dance." Susie suggested, realising she wasn't gonna get anything out of Charlie regarding Baz.

“I’ll stay here,” Charlie smiled, lifting his drink.

"Fine be lame!" Susie laughed as she dragged Duffy up over to the dancefloor.

Charlie watched as they danced together on the dance floor, arms up in the air. He couldn’t quite take his eyes of Duffy.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea afterall... He got up and went to the bar as he saw her start dancing with some bloke who had wandered over. He was going to need something a little stronger than beer...

Ordering himself a stronger drink, he stood at the bar. Not quite sure what to do with himself.

About three drinks later he was more relaxed and starting to enjoy himself when Duffy arrived to the bar. "Save me!" She giggled, nodding her head towards the bloke she'd been dancing with. Susie had wandered off now the barman from the pub had turned up.

“It didn’t look like you wanted saving!” Charlie smiled.

"He's a terrible kisser!" She cringed.

Charlie didn’t want to hear about that and looked back at his drink. Duffy stood right next to him as she leaned over the bar, trying to get served.

"Shots?" She asked Charlie as the barman finally made his way towards them.

“If you are?” Charlie replied, noticing her dress had ridden up.

Leaning over the bar she placed her order. 

Charlie couldn't help but notice that the barman didn't once look at her face as she spoke.

“Looks like Susie got what she wanted.” Charlie laughed, motioning to Susie who was snogging the face off of the barman at the corner of the dance floor.

"Yeh, I think we've been ditched!" Duffy laughed.

Once the shots had arrived, Charlie offered Duffy some money.

She briefly hesitated before sighing and accepting the money.

He shrugged, he was used to buying women drinks and couldn’t see the problem.

She picked up the first shot glass. "Cheers!" She giggled.

“On three?” He suggested.

"Ok. One, two, three!"

They both shot the blue coloured liquid quickly and then grimaced.

After a further two shots Duffy admitted defeat and pushed the remaining shots to Charlie. "Don't waste them..!" She giggled.

“Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk!” He exclaimed.

"Never!" She giggled.

He knocked back the remaining drinks, his head spinning.

"Come dance with me?" Duffy suggested.

“Oh, you wouldn’t want that - I have two left feet...” He chuckled to himself.

"I'll teach you..!" She insisted, grabbing his arm.

She was very persuasive, much to his dismay the music changed when they reached the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be grinding, like a scene from Dirty Dancing.

"Stop being such an old man!" Duffy teased playfully as Charlie stood awkwardly on the edge of the dancefloor.

“Less of the old man you!” He laughed, grabbing her waist and attempting to dance like the others.

Neither could contain their giggles as they stumbled around the dancefloor attempting to dance.

Before long, Duffy pulled him into a dark corner. "You glad you came?" She asked, her arms around his neck.

“Yeah, it’s turned out of be a lot of fun.” His hands were holding her waist, their eyes locked.

"I'm glad..." Her face tilted closer to his.

He bent his head closer to hers, his heart beating quicker.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed against hers.

Her lips were soft and she kissed him gently, she was a good kisser.

It wasn't how either had them had imagined the night would turn out but neither was complaining!

He pushed her back into the wall, as they kissed hungrily.

Her fingers played with the curly hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulled away and grinned, catching his breath. His one hand still on her hip.

"So what now..?" She asked. Her voice was shy but her expression was impish.

He raised his eyebrows, “I could walk you home?” He asked tentatively.

"I'd like that..." She smiled.

“First though... Was I better than that guy?” Charlie laughed, pointing to the guy she’d kissed earlier.

"Much better..!" She purred in his ear.

“Good to know!” He grinned, as she held his upper arm. “Is Susie still here?”

"No idea!" Duffy giggled.

“Do you need to find her or are we just doing an Irish goodbye?”

"She won't care, she was too busy snogging that barman..!" Duffy shrugged mischievously.

Charlie grinned, grabbing their coats they made their exit.

Duffy pulled her coat tighter around herself as they stepped onto the street, it had gotten much colder whilst they'd been in the club.

They didn’t get very far, when Charlie pulled her into doorway and kissed her again. “I can’t tell you how distracting you have been in that dress tonight.”

She giggled into his mouth as she felt his hands go under her coat and dress.

“You have a very sexy bottom and I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off it.” He giggled, between kisses.

She moaned encouragingly as he started to grope her buttocks.

“And your breasts...” He grinned, “They’re magnificent.”

Duffy blushed. She wasn't used to being complemented on the way she looked.

They snogged for a while longer, before they temporarily separated. “Which way do we need to walk?” He asked, readjusting her fringe for her.

She leaned out of the doorway and took a few moments to orientate herself. "Um... That way..."

He took his jacket off, “Here, you’re shivering.”

She snuggled into the coat as he wrapped it around her. "My ex said I was too fat to get cold..." She mumbled.

Charlie was more bothered by this than he ought to have been. “Well he sounds like an idiot.” He wrapped his arm around her and tried to keep her warm as they walked.

"I keep trying to lose weight..." She replied, not sure why she was telling Charlie.

“You really don’t need to worry, you have a stunning figure...”

"You think so..?"

“Bearing in mind, I haven’t been able to concentrate on anything else this evening, I’d say so. Ignore the idiots, your curves are fantastic.”

She turned to speak but found herself being once again pressed against the wall of another doorway.

“Believe me yet?” He giggled into her mouth.

"Mmhmm..!" She moaned as both their hands roamed each other's bodies.

“Out of interest, does it always take you this long to walk home?” He chuckled.

"No..." She giggled.

“Are we nearly there?” He asked, kissing her neck, his hands roaming everywhere.

"Round the corner." She interlocked her fingers with his and lead the way.

Reaching the block of flats she giggled as she attempted to unlock the door.

Charlie didn’t want to presume anything. “Thanks for a great night.” He smiled at her, looking to go.

"Oh like that is it?!" Duffy smirked, pulling him back towards her. She kissed him firmly. 

“I didn’t want to assume...” Charlie grinned.

"Ooh we have a gentleman..!" She laughed, dragging him into the flat block.

He rolled his eyes playfully.

They clambered up the two flights of stairs to her flat.

“Do you have flatmates?” Charlie asked as he watched her figure move ahead of him up the stairs.

"No. Just me."

“Good to know,” He pushed her up against the door, the hard bulge in his trousers pressing against her.

She fumbled for the lock and opened the door sending them flying onto the floor.

Charlie was laughing hysterically. “That was some entrance.”

She clambered to her feet, rubbing her bottom.

“Are you okay?” She had a pained expression.

"Bruised my butt." She blushed.

“Oh no!” He pulled her into a hug. “Do you need me to examine it?” He replied cheekily.

"Would you..?" She giggled, turning to bend over.

He pushed up her dress, and ran his hands over her bum. Moving her lacy knickers slightly, he saw bruises forming. “Ouch! You’re going to have some serious bruises tomorrow. But you have a gorgeous, peachy arse.”

She giggled as he pinched her bottom.

He bent down and kissed her bum cheeks.

She continued to giggle, wiggling her bottom playfully.

His hand was underneath her dress as she stood up and turned back around. Their lips found each other again.

She started to steer him further into the flat as they continued to kiss.

He removed her two coats and dropped them onto the floor as they entered her bedroom.

She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. She held out her hand and he went to join her on the bed.

His hands immediately went to her breasts as they kissed.

He moaned softly into her mouth, as they were finally somewhere they could get it on.

She began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands over his chest, as he began to unzip her dress.

Her breasts toppled out of her dress as she lent forward.

“Hello!” He said playfully.

She blushed.

His hand cupped them as she wriggled out of the dress.

Though she was pretty drunk she was quite self conscious about her figure.

Charlie loved her body, his hands couldn’t get enough.

Soon they were lying on the bed in their underwear.

He pulled her on top of him, his hands running over her back and bottom. At the same time, their lips found each other.

Her hands moved down his sides.

They rolled over.

Their hands moved inside each other's underwear as they rolled around on the bed.

They were clearly both very turned on by their obvious reactions to each other. Before long they were naked and Charlie was above her. “I just need to get a condom.” He whispered, trying not to ruin the moment.

"Erm..." Duffy chewed her lip, she hadn't considered that.

He reached for his wallet and retrieved one. “You okay with this?” He asked.

"Yeh." Her eyes widened as he put the condom on.

He lay back down, kissing her again. He assumed maybe she hadn’t had that much experience and that’s why she looked a bit overwhelmed.

She caught the look in his eyes and blushed. He must think she was so pathetic!

He tried to reassure her, whilst kissing her, he attempted to enter her.

"Oh..!" She gasped.

She clung to him, her eyes wide. He held himself, “You okay?”

"Yeh. Fine." She gasped.

He didn’t believe her. “It’s okay. Want me to stop?”

"No! You're just bigger than I expected." She mumbled, her cheeks scarlet.

He pulled back a bit, which helped. He kissed her forehead, “Sorry.”

"It's ok."

He rolled them over, so she was on top and more in control. She leant forward and he held her breasts, kissing her neck.

"Ooh yes..!" She moaned.

“That better?” He asked, smiling at her.

"Much." She giggled.

He’d obviously had a lot of experience before and knew exactly what to do, he took her breasts in his mouth whilst reaching down in between them with his fingers.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned loudly.

Her face was flushed red and her eyes wide at the sensation he was producing. He winked at her cheekily.

She'd never experienced anything like it!

Her hands were on his chest, as she rocked forward, panting. He stepped up his efforts.

"Bloody hell!" She gasped as he rolled her over, the headboard banging against the wall.

He thrust into her hard and fast, the headboard smacking repeatedly against the wall. She held onto him, as she gasped and moaned.

The bedsprings squeaked nearly as loudly as their moans.

It wasn’t long until she reached her orgasm, her face looked a mixture of surprised and embarrassed but Charlie loved it. He held still for a few moments, as she relaxed again.

"Oh wow!" She gasped as he began to thrust again.

He got the idea that this didn’t often happen with other guys, that thought spurred him on.

She clung to the blankets.

He grunted softly as he moved, he grabbed one breast with his hand. “Fuck!”

She briefly thought about the fact that her neighbours would complain but she didn't care!

It wasn’t long before he came, the headboard hitting the wall so hard, it had dented it.

"Oof!" Duffy grunted as Charlie's arms gave out and he landed on her.

He grinned at her, “Sorry.”

She lay back, a dopey grin on her face as she looked up at the ceiling which was tilting slightly.

He rolled off her, and lay holding her hand. “Is the world spinning for you too?”

"Yeh..." She hiccuped.

“Want some water?” He offered.

"Please."

He left the bedroom and managed to stumble into the kitchen and find a couple of glasses. Filling them at the tap, he carried them back through to the bedroom.

"Forgot to say that kitchen light blew before I went out."

“No worries.”

"I'll fix it sometime." She continued to hiccup as she drank the water.

“I can do it for you in the morning, if you’d like.” He smiled.

"Handyman too?" She giggled.

He shrugged, “I like to help.”

"Bloody hiccups!" Duffy grumbled.

“I’m blaming those shots!”

Duffy giggled.

“I have a feeling tomorrow is not going to be fun...”

"No..." Duffy groaned as she lay back down.

“But tonight has been incredible...”

"Yeh it has." The giggles had returned.

“And you have a great body, so don’t let anyone make you think differently.”

"You're drunk but thanks." She smiled.

“I may be drunk but I know what I see!”

She giggled as his hands started to roam under the blankets again.

“Hope you had a good time...”

"Oh yes..!"

“Am I okay to stay over?” He asked uncertainly.

"Sure."

“Because I don’t really want to go yet...” He smiled, pulling her towards him.

"Is that gentleman streak appearing again?!" She giggled.

“I think you have the wrong opinion of me!”

"You're not a gentleman..?"

“I am one and I do have a heart...”

"I know you do."

He snuggled into her.

She yawned, the hiccups having finally stopped.

He couldn’t help but think about how perfectly she fitted into his arms.

"Sweet dreams." She mumbled.

He laughed, “Night night beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie groaned softly as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes a crack and looked around. Where the hell was he..? It took him a few moments to realise he wasn't alone, he guessed he was at the home of the redhead who was currently fast asleep on his chest. He ran his hands over her body under the blankets and grinned despite his aching head, not bad at all! Even drunk he seemed to have good taste!

The redhead groaned and held her head in her hands, as Charlie ran his hands over her back.

"What time is it..?" She mumbled.

“Morning to you too!” He teased, lifting his wrist to check the time. “9.45.”

"Too early." She grumbled and rolled over, the blankets slipping down from her body.

He wolf whistled cheekily, as he caught sight of her naked form.

She blushed, giggling, as he began to grope her. 

"Where you going..?" He pouted, giving her the full blue eyes treatment as she turned her head.

Their eyes locked on each other, a wave of panic hitting when they realised who the other person was. “Duffy?”

"Yeh... Were you expecting someone else..?"

“No, I’m pleased!” He grinned.

She blushed shyly, pulling the blanket back up over herself.

“You don’t need to hide, you're gorgeous!”

"And you're still drunk..!" She snorted.

“That may be true, but I know an attractive girl when I see one!”

"You see a lot do you?" She giggled.

“I’m not saying that...”

"I bet you've had tons of girls though..."

“I am a big fan of the female.” He laughed. “Not as many as you think though!”

"You and Clive certainly squash the idea that all male nurses are gay..!"

“Thanks... I think! Anyway you weren’t complaining last night!”

"I'm not. It's just that Clive's married with kids and, well, after last night I can be pretty sure about your preferences..!"

“Yeah, I’d say this was a pretty good indicator...” He pointed to his penis.

"It is." She was getting giggly again.

His hands hadn’t left her alone, since she’d woken up.

She moaned softly as he started to kiss her neck again.

She was easy to please and he knew exactly how to get her going. His fingers brushed her nipples as he reached her collarbone with his mouth.

She melted in his arms.

He sighed, “I don’t think you realise how sexy you are... And that makes it even sexier...” He commented.

"Mmm..!" She giggled as he disappeared under the blanket.

He had found his way to her thighs and was kissing his way up them.

She laid back on the pillow. This was the best hangover cure she'd discovered yet!

He began kissing and licking her slowly at first.

She moaned softly.

His left hand stretched upwards to her breasts, she clung onto his arm, holding it in place.

She'd expected him to just pull his clothes back on and leave as soon as he'd realised where he was.

He was having much too much fun to leave. He added two fingers into the mix and could hear her panting and cursing from the other side of the covers.

"Oh wow..!" She gasped.

She interlocked her fingers with his left hand and held him tightly, as her body began to tense around him.

He decided to try a move he'd learnt with a previous conquest, grinning as it had the desired effect.

She moaned as she reached her peak, her muscles contracting around his fingers. "Oh shit!" She gasped breathlessly.

He poked his head out from under the duvet, looking very pleased with himself and his actions.

She knew she should find his smug arrogance unpleasant but the cheeky twinkle in his eyes took that away.

“Good morning.” He grinned.

"Good morning indeed!" She giggled.

“Couldn’t resist making you come again... Have I beaten the record?” He added cheekily.

"What record?"

“The how many orgasms record,” He laughed.

"That would be telling..!" She giggled.

He shook his head playfully at her, “I’d like to take you out for breakfast...”

"Really? Um... Ok." She was rather startled by the offer.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want...”

"No, no, I'd like that."

He smiled at her genuinely. “Can I use your bathroom?”

"Sure. Out the door on the left."

He was gone for a little while, freshening up.

Duffy sat up in bed running over the events of the previous twelve hours. Was this actually happening?!

He came back and sat on the edge of the bed, his head spinning, and tried to locate his clothes.

"Coffee?" She asked softly.

She had reached out to touch his back tenderly, he turned slightly to look at her and smiled. “That would be lovely.”

"Milk? Sugar?"

“Both please.” He watched as she attempted to get out of bed and put her dressing gown without him seeing her. He giggled.

"What?" She blushed.

“I know what you look like naked...”

Yeh but..." She giggled before disappearing into the kitchen.

By the time she came back, he’d pulled his jeans on and was sitting on the bed, looking around her room.

"Having a nosy?" She laughed.

He laughed, “Caught red handed!”

"Find anything interesting?"

“There’s some great photographs...” He pointed to the top of a set of drawers.

She cringed as she realised he was pointing some photo booth photos she'd taken with some nursing college friends at a fair.

He smirked, thanking her for the coffee.

She placed her own mug on the dresser before disappearing into the bathroom with some clean clothes.

She was gone for some time and Charlie found himself drifting back to sleep.

Seeing that he was asleep she grabbed her coffee and started to potter around the flat.

When Charlie woke up, he was really confused about where he was.

A glass of water and some aspirin had appeared on the bedside table.

He took the meds and sat up trying to get his bearings.

"Hi." Duffy smiled as he wandered into the main room a few minutes later.

He leant against the door, “Hey,” He smiled.

"Good sleep?"

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He watched her from across the room.

"It's ok. I had plenty to keep me occupied."

“What have you been up to?” He asked.

"Washing up, tidying, bit of washing..."

He stepped towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh..! Hello!" She giggled.

He didn’t respond, just hugged her.

She twisted slightly in his arms, looking over her shoulder at him, his arms still around her waist.

He kissed the side of her neck, why did this feel like so much more than a one night stand? “How about that breakfast? I know a great greasy spoon?”

"You've worked up an appetite?"

He nodded, “What do you say?”

"You paying?" She asked cheekily.

He laughed, “It’s on me.”

"Then I'm not turning down free food..!" She giggled.

“Let’s go then!” Charlie grinned.

"Ok. I'll get my jacket and shoes."

He waited by the door for her and then when she had locked the door, much to her surprise, he held her hand.

She felt like a teenager on a first date!

It didn’t take them long to get to where he’d wanted to take them. The guy inside greeted Charlie by name, he was often in there.

Duffy couldn't help but notice the look the guy gave her. She clearly wasn't the first female Charlie had brought with him there..!

“This is Duffy!” Charlie introduced her, grinning.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." 

"Hi." She replied, smiling softly.

“You’ve got a good one here Charlie!” He grinned, taking them to the table.

Duffy blushed as they sat down.

“Sorry for embarrassing you.” Charlie passed her the menu.

"It's ok."

“Order anything you want, I’ll make it up to you.”

She ran her eyes over the menu. She was absolutely starving as she'd not really eaten much before going out the previous evening.

“I can definitely recommend the full English if you’re struggling.”

"Ok. I'll have that." She grinned.

“Hey Marco, two full Englishes and some tea please.” Charlie shouted to the waiter.

"Coming right up!"

“Thanks buddy!”

It wasn't long before the food was placed in front of them both. 

"I'll be impressed if you can finish all that!" Marco commented as Duffy stared wide-eyed at her plate.

“She doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to!” Charlie reassured her.

"That sounds like a challenge..!" Duffy chuckled, picking up her fork.

Charlie was starving and soon had demolished a lot of his breakfast.

Duffy was making surprisingly good progress with her breakfast when he looked up.

“Any good?” He smiled.

"Delicious!" She mumbled round a mouthful of food.

“It’s the best place to come with a hangover for sure."

She nodded her agreement.

They sat silently for a while, he was unsure what to say.

Duffy didn't look up again until she'd finished the breakfast, blushing as she realised he'd been watching her.

He smiled at her, she was so cute.

"I... Erm... Didn't each much last night..." She stammered, embarrassed at her obvious gluttony.

“I love that you love food!” He tried to reassure her.

"It was delicious." She replied blushing a darker shade of scarlet as she accidentally burped loudly.

He laughed, placing his hand on her leg.

"I'm so sorry!" She covered her face with her hands.

He shrugged, “Hey, it really doesn’t bother me.”

"I swear my manners are usually much better than that."

He moved her hands with his and kissed her.

She laughed as he lent back and let out an even louder burp than she had. "You're such a child!" She giggled at him.

“Made you feel better though hey!” He grinned.

"People are staring..!" She giggled.

“Better give them something to stare at then!” He laughed, kissing her passionately.

"You silly sod!" She giggled heartily as they parted.

He didn’t really want their time to end, and was desperately thinking of ways of extending their time.

"So this guided tour of the department... Is it only open to doctors..?" She asked cheekily.

He rolled his eyes, “Alright green eyes!” He winked. “I’m sure it could be arranged.”

"You noticed? Most people think they're blue."

“I’ve spent quite a bit of time looking at them...”

The blush was back on her cheeks.

“They’re beautiful... Do they make you a bit of a green eyed monster though?” He joked.

"Sometimes..." She admitted.

“Whose bed did I end up in last night?” He grinned.

"I can see why she'd make a better prospect though..."

He raised his eyebrows, “Why do you say that?”

"She'll be a consultant in a few years. I'll be lucky if I make it past F grade."

“Pay grades don’t really have an impact on who I want to be with...”

"It's not so much the money as, well..."

“No, that doesn’t impress me either."

"She's cleverer than me..." Duffy mumbled.

He reached for her hands, intertwining them with his. “She’s not you, but you are sexy, kind, funny and I know that this will just make you blush even more but even that’s cute too.”

"I don't know why she bothers me. I barely even know her."

“Exactly!”

A quiet fell over them as they drank their tea. 

"I wonder how Susie got on with that barman..." Duffy mused.

Charlie chuckled, “I think we both know the answer to that question...”

"I'm sure we'll compare notes when I next see her..!"

Charlie choked on his tea, “Compare notes!?”

"Don't worry, I won't name names."

“And what exactly would these notes say?” He asked cheekily.

"I can't break the girl code!" She giggled.

“Ohhh” He hit his forehead with his hand. “Well I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.” He smiled.

"I'm smiling aren't I?"

“You’re hard to read!” He joked, “But I think so.”

"I'm not that mysterious..!" She laughed.

He laughed too before becoming serious once again. “So what happens now...?”

"I don't know. I don't usually get this far after a night out..." She admitted with a shrug.

“I’d like to see you again...” He suggested.

"You will when I start work next week..."

Charlie was a little taken aback, it wasn’t quite what he meant. “Yeah, I guess I’ll see you then then.”

"Hang on... You meant..?"

“Yeah... But it doesn’t matter...”

"Oh... Ok..." She frowned.

“I meant I would like to take you out again, but I understand if you don’t want to, working together and all...”

"Is that allowed..?"

He shrugged, “I don’t think it would be a problem..?”

"Ok." She replied, perking up.

“Look I don’t want to put any pressure on you. Here’s my number...” He pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled it on a napkin.

"Thanks." She smiled, holding her hand out for the pen as she took the napkin.

“I’ll leave you to your Saturday now.” He said, standing up.

She took another napkin and scribbled on it as Charlie paid the bill. "Don't be a stranger." She told him softly as she handed him the napkin she'd written on.

He smiled at her, putting her number in his back pocket. “Thanks for a lovely time.”

"My pleasure." She smiled before he gave her a final kiss and left the cafe. Once he'd disappeared round the corner she dashed over to the payphone. "Oh my gosh Susie you'll never guess what happened..!"


End file.
